The First Snowfall
by GTTTOP
Summary: Siempre pasaban juntos la primera nevada.


20 de Noviembre, 2017.

Escuchaba el tono de su celular entre sueños, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y aunque le habían dado un masaje y analgésicos, estaba completamente agotado; una vez pasada la adrenalina del concierto le llegaba el bajón, y este siempre lo dejaba drenado física y mentalmente. Era su trabajo, claro, y lo _amaba, _pero era estaba siendo particularmente más difícil que otras veces, ya que tenían que llenar un _enorme_ vacío...

Siempre que _él_ no estaba a su lado en el escenario, parecía costarle mil veces más ser "G-Dragon". Siempre que no podía encontrar esa mirada que le sacaba una sonrisa inconscientemente, se sentía infinitamente sólo, aunque estuviera rodeado por miles de personas que lo apoyaban.

Siempre que SeungHyun no estaba a su lado se sentía débil, sin ganas de luchar.

Por eso le costaba tanto abrir lo ojos, estaba cansado de todo, sólo quería que estos meses pasaran rápido. En su vida personal había sido el peor año de su vida, _una maldita pesadilla; _pero en el aspecto profesional, jamás creyó que viviría algo tan _increíble._

Sólo quería seguir durmiendo en esta solitaria y enorme cama de hotel.

No quería pensar en lo que llevaba meses carcomiéndolo día y noche. Su carrera, la de sus _hermanos_, la del amor de su vida, sus padres, sus perros, su gato, el ejército, su marca de ropa, el linchamiento mediático hacía su _hyung_. Tenía que pensar en tanto, y a la vez, ¿Realmente valía la pena?

¿Realmente valía la pena el sufrimiento, el dolor, la frustración, sólo para poder tener una vida decente?

Cada vez le costaba más ignorar el tono de su iPhone, porque reconoció la canción que sonaba. Ahora sí. Estaba en una encrucijada, ya que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea podía _necesitarlo_, tanto como él mismo lo hacía.

Pero tenía tanto sueño...

Cuando el cuarto estuvo nuevamente en silencio, consideró regresar a dormir, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

_"My love is with you..."_

Mierda. Debía contestar.

-Dime que es importante, hyung.- Murmuró una vez llegó al teléfono y oprimió el botón verde.

"Buenos días para ti también hermoso, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar". La voz de SeungHyun era calmada, profunda, sin reproche, es más, parecía que lo quería hacer reír; y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque estaba aún medio dormido y no coordinaba. Eso lo tranquilizó, egoístamente sólo había pensando en su propia miseria, y no debía olvidar que su hyung no estaba para sus berrinches.

-Lo siento bebé, es que no pude dormir muy bien.- Se disculpó rápidamente.

"Yo tampoco" Suspiró. "Por eso te hablo a esta ahora, lamento haberte despertado, bebé".

-Está bien, de todas formas TaeHee no debe tardar en venir a joderme- Intentó bromear un poco, pero estaba muy cansado.

"¿A qué hora llegas hoy?" Preguntó, sonaba extraño.

-No sé, porque Yang quería que fuéramos a Jeju apenas me desocupara, por la cafetería y eso.- Se mordió el labio.

"Ah" Lo escuchó suspirar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien _mamá_?- Algo le pasaba a su hyung, y poco a poco el sueño y la miseria se desvanecían, se empezó a preocupar.

"No, nada, todo está bien. Es sólo que ayer tuve una sesión con mi psiquiatra, dice que estoy mejorando, y--" Hizo una pausa. "Dijo que me veía bien, y que no sé, tal vez sería bueno salir de casa, para variar un poco, que salir para ir a las sesiones o a la oficina no contaba".

Su corazón se aceleró, era una buena noticia, no, una _excelente_ noticia. Sentía como poco a poco todo se iba componiendo, mejorando, hasta por fin regresar a un punto de equilibrio. Sabía que nada sería como antes, pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo.

-¡Eso es genial hyung! Me alegro mucho.- Cómo su pareja, JiYong había sufrido muchísimo los últimos meses, y de no haber sido por su propia madre y la madre de SeungHyun, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con él. Así que esta noticia, lo llenaba de genuina felicidad.

Los últimos meses se había estado preparando para ser un buen novio, estudiaba tanto como podía sobre el tema. Quería saber cómo poder ayudarlo, tanto como pareja como colega. No era un caso fácil, sobre todo siendo figuras públicas en un país tan cerrado e hipócrita.

Era horrible que tu pareja tenga este tipo de vulnerabilidad, y que tú no puedas brindarle tu apoyo abiertamente. Lo torturaba más que nada, el no poder decirle a esa gente estúpida que no sabía una mierda lo que SeungHyun sufría y cómo habían pasado las cosas.

Él mismo tenía sus propios problemas, pero SeungHyun siempre encontró su forma de apoyarlo. El mayor era más reservado, pero él necesitaba gritarle al mundo que su hyung era y sería siempre protegido por él.

Que nada lo volvería a dañar.

Por eso se sentía culpable, porque cuando SeungHyun más lo necesitó, él no pudo hacer _nada_. Su hyung le había dicho que _no_ era su culpa, se lo repetía una y otra vez, mientras lo abrazaba y limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, cuando lo visitó en el hospital ese horrible día.

Eso no evitaba que se sintiera de esa manera. Al contrario.

Su vida era una mierda, el tener que guardar distancia, el tener que fingir que llevaba meses sin verlo -cuando prácticamente vivía con él-, el no poder decirle a todo el mundo que se jodieran y los dejaran en paz, lo torturaba día y noche.

Lo peor había sido tener que estar lejos de él mientras viajaba en su gira solista, todo porque la compañía tajantemente lo había obligado a continuar con el plan, y él no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Tanto su hyung como él estaban en jaque. Así que tuvo que aceptar.

_"Hazlo por él",_ le había dicho Yang.

Pero si algo había aprendido, es que no podían seguir _dependiendo_ tanto el uno del otro, porque ahora había sido SeungHyun, pero ¿Qué iba a pasar con él, cuando tuviera que ir al ejército? ¿Cómo podría estar lejos de él de nuevo?Prefería no pensar, y concentrarse en ganar fuerza mental para lo que se avecinaba.

Por eso es que aunque ya habían hablado de mudarse juntos, a su pesar, había tenido que declinar su oferta. Al menos por ahora. No necesitaban más escándalos, y el seguir guardando cierta distancia, los estaba ayudando en su relación.

Aunque a su corazón le costaba una infinidad, había tenido que compartir más a su hyung, como no lo había hecho en años. Lo había dejado tener más contacto con sus otros amigos, y había tratado con todas sus fuerzas no monopolizar su tiempo, como en el pasado.

Por eso le sorprendía un poco la llamada tan temprano, habían reducido el romance casi a cero en los últimos meses, no se sentían con mucho ánimo para ello. Sobre todo SeungHyun.

Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo desde mayo.

"Y..." La profunda y dudosa voz lo sacó de su trance. "¿Has visto?" Preguntó muy bajo.

-¿Qué cosa, bebé?- Por un _estúpido_impulso, miró hacia la ventana.

"Hoy cayó la primera nevada..." Dijo suavemente.

Su corazón se aceleró, como no lo había hecho en meses, que los sentía como si hubiera sido hace años.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó neutro, no quería _ni debía _hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

"Sí, ya sabes, no podía dormir y salí al balcón, y empezó a nevar, es poco, pero tal vez aumente en la noche o mañana..." Seguía usando ese tono tranquilo y profundo, que sabía que lo volvía loco.

-Oh, qué bueno.- No sabía qué más decir. Pero su corazón no se calmaba ni un poco.

"Me preguntaba si querías salir hoy, ya sabes, siempre hacemos algo la primera nevada..." Sonó increíblemente inseguro.

Contrario a lo que mucha gente pensaba -sí, él sabía de estas cosas, porque le encantaba ver las teorías que se formulaban entre las fans que creían en su relación con SeungHyun- su aniversario _no_ era el veinticuatro de diciembre. Supuso que usaban esa fecha, en honor al lanzamiento de su primer disco como GDTOP, pero no, no era ese día. Había sido un año muy extraño el dos mil diez, ya que cayó la primera nevada, muy prematuramente, un _seis de noviembre_.

Esa fue la primera nevada que pasaron juntos como pareja, después de meses de coqueteos y negación -por parte de SeungHyun- hace más de diez años atrás, ese día, decidieron empezar a salir oficialmente.

Gracias al cambio climático, habían tenido una bonita pero nada práctica idea para celebrar su aniversario. Así que para tener un día específico, eligieron el seis de noviembre, que unos años después se convertiría en el cumpleaños de su sobrino favorito, pero ese era otro tema. Y para complacer a su romántico empedernido corazón, SeungHyun había sugerido que fuera la primera nevada. Esa era la real y significativa, la que contaba de verdad.

Y siempre la pasaban juntos, sin excepciones.

"Claro que no hay problema si no puedes, ya quedaremos otro día, ¿okay?" Sonaba muy arrepentido, debía pensar que había metido la pata o algo. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus pensamientos.

-¡No! No, es que, estaba pensando qué hacer, pero no hay problema, al carajo Yang, que se joda y espere.- La risa de su hyung le llenó el corazón de mucho amor.- ¿Quieres salir, a dónde?- No pudo evitar sonar como una colegiada enamorada, algo que sólo SeungHyun lograba.

"Bien, sabes que no podemos exponernos mucho" Sonaba algo decepcionado. "Pero puedo hablar con YoungJoo, ver si puede reservarnos _Pace_ hoy, para darnos privacidad, y tal vez consiga algunos colegas para que vayamos después a cenar. Sé que no es lo más romántico del mundo pero..."

-No, hyung.- Lo interrumpió.- Para mí estar contigo, en la primera nevada, es lo más romántico del mundo. No me importa que tengamos que salir en grupo, lo entiendo.

"Ah... Niño cursi". Rió ligeramente. Aún a través del teléfono, supo que estaba avergonzado. "Entonces es un plan, tengo cita con el psiquiatra a las 10, y seguramente mamá me llevará a ver a mis tías... No creo poder escaparme de ellas más tiempo, ¿te parece si te veo ahí a las cinco?". Preguntó, un poco más animado.

-Excelente. Debo de llegar hoy antes de medio día, puedo aprovechar para ver a mi papás, los he tenido muy abandonados. ¿Tú te encargarás de _Pace_?- De repente ya tenía ganas de bañarse, arreglarse muy bien y llegar a Seúl lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Claro, déjamelo a mí, organizo todo y con suerte tengamos algo de privacidad". Soltó una risa.

-Está bien...- No sabía qué más decir, se sentía flotando.

"Bueno, debo prepararme, o se me hará tarde". Suspiró, se notaba un poco de cansancio en su voz, no hablaban mucho de sus citas con los psiquiatras, pero con suerte lo darían de alta pronto y regresaría a concluir su servicio como servidor público.- "Oye, casi lo olvido, YeonJunnie se va quedar estos días porque mi hermana se va con su esposo de vacaciones, dice que te extraña mucho" No pudo evitar soltar una risita, y el mayor también lo hizo "No tarda en despertar, y por alguna razón le gusta ver una odiosa caricatura a las siete de la mañana conmigo".

Soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a su pequeño sobrino despertando a su novio todas las mañanas.- Salúdamelo, dile que igual lo extraño, y que tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

"¿Sólo a él?" Susurró.

Su cara se calentó.- No, ya sabes que no sólo a él. También a mi suegra.

"Yo también te extraño, JiYongie, regresa pronto a casa".

Sentía que le iba a dar algo, poco a poco su hyung regresaba a ser el mismo, y las lágrimas querían salir de sólo pensarlo.- Te amo.

"También te amo JiYong, te veo en la tarde". Colgó.

Por primera vez en meses, sentía que de verdad había hablado con Choi SeungHyun, su amigo, su hermano y amor de toda la vida.

La primera nevada siempre la pasaba con SeungHyun después de todo.

-

Estaba tan ansioso, que había pasado _horas_ eligiendo lo que se pondría para su cita; se había esmerado en su atuendo para verse lo mejor posible para su hyung, quería impresionarlo y que le dijera que se veía _hermoso_. El chofer lo había dejado frente a _Pace Seoul_, y sus manos no dejaban de sudar, sacó su celular del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje "Ya estoy aquí". No habían hablado desde esa mañana cuando estaba en Fukuoka, y se sentía aún más nervioso que cuando tuvieron su primera cita, hace tantos años atrás. De alguna manera era una _primera cita_, porque sin quererlo, habían pasado a una nueva etapa de su relación. Estos últimos meses, aunque convivían, hablaban y se apoyaban, sólo estaban juntos en casa del mayor, ocultos y fingiendo no saber uno del otro. Ahora lo más seguro es que alguien los viera y causaran algún tipo de desastre, rezaba para que no, pero era lo menos probable. Ya se imaginaba a los ejecutivos regañarlos por su _imprudencia._

Pero antes de enviar el mensaje, vio al hombre que buscaba. La gabardina, el gorrito de la _chamarra _en su cabeza, los zapatos blancos... Si su hyung no quería que lo reconocieran, debería haberse pintado el cabello color menta, habría sido menos obvio. Estaba charlando con YoungJoo, de espaldas a él, y decidió mejor darle una sorpresa. Caminó lo más sigiloso que pudo y cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo abrazó por la espalda. La diferencia de estatura no era mucha, porque sus zapatos con plantillas no podían faltar cuando salía. Honestamente prefería cuando su hyung y él se llevaban su verdadera diferencia de alturas, pero en público era un _lujo_ que no se podía dar, muy a su pesar.

-Hola extraño.- Apretó un poco el abrazo y sintió a su hyung relajarse después de escuchar su voz.

-Hola precioso.- El más alto se giró aún en sus brazos y le regresó el gesto, rodeando sus hombros, y besando ligeramente su mejilla. Había extrañado tanto a SeungHyun, aunque sólo tenían algunos días de no verse- ¿Qué te dieron de comer en Japón? Estás más alto.- Midió la diferencia de estatura entre los dos con su mano, burlonamente.- Quiero a mi pequeño dragón de regreso.

-¡Ay, ya déjame!- Se separó de él, riendo.

-Ya me había olvidado de tus _taconazos_, son una brutalidad, mi amor, casi estás de mi estatura.

-¿Por qué no trajiste los tuyos?- Se acercó a YoungJoo para saludarla con beso y abrazo. La mujer sonreía maternalmente, siempre los trataba más como una madre que como amiga, no por nada la quería tanto.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no los uso, yo no los necesito.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, por Dios, ustedes ni parecen esposos.- Bromeó la mujer.

-Porque no lo somos.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se soltaron todos a reír.

La risa de su hyung se le hacía tan lejana, tan irreal.

-Me retracto, son tal para cual.- La mujer seguía riendo.

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo? Vi que ya terminó la exhibición de Donovan.-Tomó a su hyung del brazo, ahí estaban seguros, sabía que _Pace_estaría solo.

-Sí, mañana empezaremos a instalar a Song Dong, así que realmente no hay mucho. Lo de siempre, pero es mejor eso a que sigan encerrados en la caverna Choi, es bueno que les dé algo de aire fresco, para variar.

-Gracias, ¿te confirmaron los chicos?- Preguntó SeungHyun.

-Sí, nos veremos ahí sobre las siete, podemos ir caminando desde aquí.

-Vale, entonces, ¿nos disculpas? Hay unas cosas que quiero hablar con JiYongie.- Su hyung hablaba tranquilo, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo.

-Por favor, no hagan sus porquerías, que ya limpiaron todo y mañana llegan a instalar.- Dijo YoungJoo con _angustia_.

-¡Hey! ¡Noona!- SeungHyun había gritado indignado.

Su hyung se reía, tal vez por su notoria vergüenza, o porque le había leído la mente. No le importaría ser regañado, si por fin podía hacer algo más _íntimo_ con SeungHyun.

-Ni lo pienses, pequeño pervertido, no vamos a profanar este templo.- Le pellizcó la mejilla, a veces odiaba que se leyeran la mente.

-Otra vez- Añadió.

SeungHyun se rió, negando.- Exacto, no otra vez.

Extrañaba tanto estar con su hyung, era como si una parte de su alma nunca pudiera estar completa si no estaba con él. Podía funcionar, hacer la mayor parte de su vida solo, pero nunca era completamente feliz sin él. Estaba demasiado enamorado, aún después de tantos años.

Recorrieron la galería, era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, porque de verdad sentía que estaba en un lugar "público", pero con la libertad de no tener que ocultar su relación con SeungHyun. Caminaban tomados de las manos, sin ninguna preocupación, ahí estaban _seguros_.

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos así, solo viendo, con sus manos unidas, sin hablar. Sólo ocasionalmente, como el empalagoso que tendía a ser, él se abrazaba un poco al brazo o torso de su novio. A veces incluso besando su hombro, recibiendo una cálida mirada de su amor. Aún en la privacidad de _Pace_, no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo.

Sólo en su habitación...

-JiYongie, ¿puedes venir un momento?

La voz de YoungJoo los hizo saltar un poco, estaban en su sala favorita, en el último piso, en donde estaban incluso obras que ellos habían prestado para que la galería siempre tuviera una parte de "la pareja dorada de Seúl" como los solía joder su noona.

-Noona, no deberías asustarnos así. ¿Y si me da un infarto o algo?- Dramatizó tomándose el corazón con su mano libre.

-Tienes un corazón lo bastante fuerte JiYongie, ven, y así regresas rápido con tu hombre.

Se sonrojó un poco por lo que dijo, y al ver a su hyung reírse, lo golpeó en el hombro. Aún después de tantos años, se seguía apenando por cosas insignificantes.

-No sabía la verdad en qué otro momento decirte esto, estaré muy ocupada las próximas semanas y si quieres que empecemos a ver qué obras irán en tu nueva oficina, tiene que ser hoy ¿No crees?- Le mostró una carpeta, llena de papeles que debían ser la obras en cuestión.

-Pensé que tú y hyungie verían eso.

-Sí, pero él dice que quiere que tú igual elijas las obras, que a final de cuentas es proyecto tuyo.

-Pero sólo de nombre, jamás haría un proyecto como este sin él... sin ustedes- Volteó a donde su hyung estaba, se había sentado en la ventana, se veía tan hermoso, más de lo normal.

-Pues háblenlo, pero mínimo necesito una lista, unos diez o doce para que empiece a trabajar, o mover algunos de tu casa.

-Claro...

-Y sobre el regalo de SeungHyunnie- Susurró, habían quedado de que le daría una sorpresa este año.

-¿Ya tienes noticias?- Regresó su mirada a la mujer, y usó el mismo nivel de voz.

-Conseguir un Mondrian no es fácil- Llevaban meses cazando uno que pudieran comprar sin tener que empeñar todas sus propiedades o que estuviera disponible. Era un artista demasiado cotizado y nadie parecía querer soltar su pedazo de él.

-¿Crees poder conseguirlo para navidad al menos?- Estaba algo ilusionado con poder cumplirle uno de sus sueños a su bebé.

-No creo, la verdad me estoy rompiendo la cabeza.- Sonaba muy frustrada.

-Al paso que vamos voy a tener que venderlo todo.- Se tomó el cabello, un poco desesperado la verdad.

-Más que por dinero, es que nadie quiere vender. Y los poquitos se venden rápido y a decenas de millones...- Suspiró.

-Ya no me recuerdes mi pobreza- Lloriqueó.- Quisiera ser billonario como Yuzaku.

-Ya basta.- Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, riendo.- Mejor ve con tu esposo, ya te robé mucho.

Rió.-Bien...- Vio a su novio, que como siempre, parecía una estatua en la misma posición sentado en la ventana, con la luz de la tarde dándole en el rostro. Estaba un poco nublado y todo indicaba que volvería a nevar en la noche. Perfecto.

SeungHyun se veía guapísimo, para variar. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que sea que viera en la calle, y dudaba que se haya dado cuenta de que lo había estado admirando todo ese tiempo. A veces le pasaba esto, se quedaba viendo a ese imponente hombre y se preguntaba, ¿cómo diablos había logrado atrapar a alguien como él? JiYong no se consideraba atractivo, sí, era bonito, pero no estaba ni a un diez por ciento de su amado. Eso, más su personalidad obsesiva compulsiva en el trabajo, los berrinches, los celos, sus vestimentas extravagantes y femeninas, no terminaba de comprender cómo no se había _hartado_ de él.

No entendía cómo Choi SeungHyun seguía enamorado de él después de siete largos años.

Se acercó lentamente, para que no lo notara, quería asustarlo haciéndolo creer que lo empujaría por la ventana y--

-Detente, mi corazón no está para esos sustos.- La voz grave y calmada lo detuvo a dos centímetros de tomarlo por los hombros y ejecutar su malvado plan.

-Hyung- Alargó la última sílaba.- No seas malo, no me he divertido en días.- Se posicionó con el pie izquierdo de SeungHyun en medio de sus piernas, mientras el estaba de pie. El mayor seguía mirando por la ventana, sentado de costado.

-Se supone que estás regresando de Japón, es el lugar más divertido del planeta.- Seguía mirando la calle.

-Sabes que no es divertido sin ti.- Lo último lo dijo cerca de su oído, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el marco de la ventana, invadiendo así el espacio vital de su hyung, espacio que para él no existía.

Bufó, como riéndose irónicamente.- Eres un cursi, a veces más que yo.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, yo soy _romántico_, tú eres un anciano que solo le gusta sonrojarme para joderme.

-Claro que me gusta sonrojarte, pero me gusta más eso de joderte- Usó una voz más profunda que la anterior, y logró estremecerlo. Llevaba _tanto_tiempo sin sexo, que a la mínima se ponía caliente.

-Ah, hyungie- Lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro con su mano libre, y se puso más rojo de lo que le gustaría. De verdad había extrañado a ese tarado.

Después de esa pequeña plática, se quedaron callados, disfrutando juntos del silencio, que lo tranquilizaba. Se habían extrañado tanto, porque aunque sólo habían sido unos días, en realidad desde _febrero_ no hablaban así, con esta soltura y sin preocupaciones. JiYong sabía que SeungHyun había cambiado en estos días, lo que no sabía es _porqué_.

-Hablé con mi mamá, los militares dicen que tienen un proyecto nuevo que me podría interesar, tiene que ver con arte, y estuve meditando, ya que pronto tengo que regresar. Todo indica que si sigo así, podré terminar mi servicio ahí sin problemas.- Seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Irás a la boda de YoungBae?- Preguntó bajito.

-Al parecer sí, por lo menos a la recepción.

-Eso sería bueno.- Sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, aunque siempre pensé que te casarías primero- Lo dijo más burlonamente de lo que quería, y se ganó un golpecito en su hombro.

Seguían en la misma posición, mirando por la ventana, viendo los autos pasar, admirando cómo la ciudad estaba ajena a ellos y su amor.

-Yo me casé primero, y que no se te olvide que tú también, eh, que mi tiempo y esfuerzo me costó para que ahora YoungBae se robe mi título de _primero en casarse_. ¿Primero? ¡Primero mis bolas!

Soltó una risa.-Legalmente es el primero en casarse, bebé.

-Para lo mucho que vale un pedazo de papel, nosotros tenemos obras de arte, vino y casas juntos. ¡Ah! Y un disco exitoso, ¡Un disco sólo de nosotros dos! Que supere eso YoungBae y HyoRin, es más, ya me contó su idea para la sesión de _Dazed_, ¡y nuestro photobook de GDTOP es mucho mejor! Y sé que odias que diga que Iye es nuestro hijo, pero lo es, tuvimos un hijo antes que ellos y--

Lo tomó de la chamarra de cuero y lo acercó para callarlo con un beso, demonios, había extrañado lo parlanchín que podía ser cuando se ponía en modo diva, lo amaba tanto que SeungHyun sintió ganas de llorar.

-Cielos, cuando quieres ser una perra lo eres JiYong, y no tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba que te comportaras así.- Susurró, rozando sus labios ligeramente.

JiYong estaba mudo, era muy extraño ser besado a plena luz del día, en una ventana de un lugar _público_, creo que era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba algo así. Pero no se quejó, al contrario, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del mayor y lo acercó para besarlo otra vez, pero más profundo, _más íntimo_.

-Dios, extrañaba tanto besarte así- JiYong suspiró cuando se separaron del beso.

-¿Por qué no lo hacías?- SeungHyun lo cuestionó, genuinamente confundido.

-No lo creí prudente, pensé que no me querías cerca de esa manera.- Evitaba hacer contacto visual.

Vio la sombra de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos castaños, y el remordimiento lo atacó nuevamente. Esa maldita sensación de falta de aire, la culpa que lo corroía desde hace meses. _Ya no podía soportarlo_. Tenía que hablar.- ¿Sabes que fue un accidente, verdad? ¿Sabes que jamás querría irme de tu lado por voluntad propia, verdad? Jamás. Nunca pasó por mi mente hacerlo, estaba tan cansado y tan desesperado, pero no me dejaban hablarte, ni verte o a mamá o a alguien que le importara mi maldita vida. Estaba tan solo y necesitaba tanto descansar, que yo solo no medí las mierdas esas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- SeungHyun tenía los ojos rojos y quería llorar.

JiYong tomó el rostro del mayor entre su manos y acarició su mejillas.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, por supuesto que me asusté, pero jamás creí que fuera a propósito, sé que fue un accidente, hasta yo he tenido problemas con esas pastillas, son traicioneras- Acariciaba con amor su bello rostro, recorría sus facciones.

Su hyung lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, y lo miraba hacía arriba, eran contadas las veces que se veían en esta posición, ya que el mayor era considerablemente más alto que él. Quiso reír, pero sabía que no era un buen momento.

-Por eso estos meses no podía mirarte a los ojos, tenía tanto miedo de que no me creyeras, de que me odiaras, y con justa razón. Por una estupidez casi te arrebato al amor de tu vida.

-Nunca he estado tan asustado cómo cuando me avisaron que estabas en el hospital, lo admito, pero créeme que jamás pensé, ni por un momento en odiarte. Te amo demasiado SeungHyun.

-Yo te amo mucho más, JiYongie.- Lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Él solo pudo regresarle el gesto, y besar su cabeza. Quería transmitirle todo el amor que tenía exclusivamente para él.

SeungHyun era su pilar, el amor de su vida, su compañero, su mejor amigo, quien lo defendía de todos y todo. Pero igualmente sabía que era la persona con el corazón más noble y frágil, y debía protegerlo a cualquier costo.

Por eso era tan difícil para él perdonarse, porque SeungHyun nunca lo había dejado caer, y él no pudo estar ahí ni para atraparlo.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, sabía que su hyung lloraba, porque siempre había sido su bebé llorón, pero poco le importaba si empapaba su costosa ropa. Él solo rezaba para que por fin, pudiera estar en paz.

Los minutos pasaron lento, y cuando sintió algo frío caerle sobre su nariz, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a nevar otra vez.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor- Se desprendió un poco de el abrazo, para limpiar su rostro mojado y besar su frente. Hizo un gesto para que mirara atrás de él, y así lo hizo. Viendo igualmente como caía la nieve.

-A veces de verdad me aterra nuestro amor, parece demasiado perfecto.- Soltó una risita, mientras más y más copos entraban por la ventana.

-Sabes que no lo es...- No podía despegar los ojos de su amado que observaba la calle cubrirse poco a poco de blanco.

-Para mi lo es.- Regresó a su posición anterior, y apretando un poco más el abrazo se acercó para rozar sus labios.- Feliz aniversario, JiYongie- Y por fin lo besó.

Se besaron lentamente, sin importarles que la temperatura haya bajado tanto de un momento a otro, o que alguien pudiera verlos por la ventana. Habían extrañado tenerse de esa forma, más física y carnal. Acariciaban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, y definitivamente se estaban _excitando._

-Chicos, siento interrumpirlos, pero como empezó a nevar, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo.- La voz de su noona provocó que se detuvieran de inmediato, pero no le dieron la cara.- Los espero abajo eh, no tarden.

YoungJoo era una muy buena amiga, pero disfrutaba demasiado de molestarlos, sobre todo si estaban en ese tipo de situaciones _comprometedoras. _

Si ella contara todo lo que había visto...

-Bueno, mejor aquí le paramos, antes de que profanemos el santuario.-Dijo SeungHyun poniéndose de pie, tallándose sus irritados ojos.

-...Otra vez.- Añadió, e hizo reír al mayor.

SeungHyun se veía mucho más ligero y alegre que antes, lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó, dejándolo unos centímetros arriba de él.- ¡Que sí! Otra vez, vamos a coger aquí otra vez, ¿Te parece?- Lo hizo girar con él, y él se abrazó a su cuello.

-¡Hyung! ¡Ya basta, nos vas a tirar!- La felicidad no le cabía dentro, quería gritarles a todos que estaba felizmente _casado_.

-Claro que no, todavía estoy joven, puedo cargarte sin problemas- Se detuvo, pero no lo bajó.

Se miraban a lo ojos, y lentamente se acercaron para besarse una vez más, sin prisas, saboreando por completo su amor y este momento.

Al separarse, JiYong habló bajito.- Me encanta que me cargues, porque así soy mas alto que tú- Soltó una risita y le quitó el cabello que estaba sobre su frente, para dejar un beso ahí. Ya necesitaba un corte.

-A mí me gusta cargarte, porque así no me duele tanto el cuello de mirar hacia abajo, enanito.

JiYong le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que se habría arrepentido, ya que fue un poco fuerte, pero por la sonrisa de idiota que tenía SeungHyun, supo que no le había dolido. Al menos no mucho.

A JiYong le gustaba que SeungHyun lo cargara, porque ahí, suspendido en el aire en los brazos de su hyung, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Eso nada ni nadie lo podía cambiar.


End file.
